Cheerleaders and Car accidents
by TheRealCorpse
Summary: "I'm new here and i can tell she loves you.."... T for now M for later chapters.. and I mean M..
1. Chapter 1

**Alright awesome! Hope you guys are ready for a Faberrittana/OC fic **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own glee, but if i did Artie would not be with Brittany but with Tina._

_ Brittany would be with Santana like 20 episodes ago... so there_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The New directions were sitting there waiting for Mr. Schue, just talking and gossiping about the new cheerleader. Mr. Schue walked out of his office a little late followed by the cheerleader they were just talking about. Everyone stared at this small framed Brunette in cheerios garb.

"Great another cheerleader…" Rachel said before getting elbowed lightly by Quinn and stink eyes from Brittany and Quinn. "Sorry", she apologized to the blonde cheerleading captain.

"Alright guys, listen up." Mr. Schue said making the group be quiet. "This is Chrystal, she just moved here last week", he said giving the floor to the small brunette.

"Like he said my name is Chrystal", she said as she saw Brittany and Santana eyeing her, both Quinn and Rachel looked interested, as well as some of the guys. "Nice to meet ya'll", she said sweetly in what sounded like she was trying too hard to change her voice, as she went to take a seat in between the two couples.

"Ok, well before we start, Chrystal just to get to know your voice better I'd like you to choose a song that best describes you here before the end of the week". Mr. Schue was answered by a nod. "Alright guys, this week's theme are groups. You guys are free to choose your groups but it must be more than two people", he finished. He pulled out songs and handed them out, he was having them choose the songs that went well with the grouped voices together instead of apart. The club meeting went by fast with some fun improvised mash-ups and songs randomly pulled out of the kids heads.**  
><strong>

The groups were chosen as such; Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes. Finn, Puck, and Mike. Tina, Lauren, and Artie. Santana, Brittany, and Chrystal.

They only had about ten minutes left, so they all just sat around Chrystal and just talked. "So… Chrystal, two things, why in the world did you join Glee and where are you from?" Santana spoke above Finn and Puck who where talking to each other.  
>"<p>

Well, I'm from England, my dad was in the Army and got stationed there we just moved back last week, cause he got stationed here. I joined Glee 'cause the high school I left back home had a Glee program and it was amazing, it's like the Cheerios here but with music. I joined because I love music, and from what I understand I'll be getting a slushy shower every morning. I say bring it on." She said in a light British accent.  
>As the time past they got up to leave Brittany and Santana following the new girl like lost puppies following the smell of bacon. Quinn looked up from getting her bag to see Rachel gawking at the new Cheerio as she walked away. Her jaw dropped and then she grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her up and into a deep kiss.<p>

"Hey! What was that for… you never kiss me in school?" Rachel asked dumbfounded.

"That was to remind you who you're dating and I think she might be just a British version of Santana", Quinn finished before Rachel kissed her again.

"Don't worry…", Rachel said as she pulled away and grabbed her own bag. "I love you and no one else. Besides she might be a bad singer… and I don't date bad singers." She winked at Quinn before taking her hand and leaving the choir room.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, I know that some of you have already started this week's songs, but Chrystal already chose a song that fits her. So, Chrystal if you would." let her take the floor.<br>As she got ready took a seat next to Puck in the back row. She motioned towards to the band to start, and waited for her part. Rachel was getting prepared for some bad singing, only to be hit with an almost perfect mix between Quinn's voice and Santana's as she started singing.

**I like to bite my nails and play the air guitar**  
><strong>I like to keep my suitcase packed 'cause I'm going far<strong>  
><strong>I think you're nice but I don't wanna waste my time<strong>  
><strong>I may seem crazy but don't worry, I'm just fine<strong>

Everyones jaw dropped as the song started playing.

**All the way up, all the way down**  
><strong>Never look back<strong>  
><strong>It's time to breakout<strong>  
><strong>I want it my way<strong>  
><strong>I do what I do<strong>  
><strong>I know what I like<strong>  
><strong>And maybe it's you<strong>  
><strong>That's right<strong>  
><strong>It's a temporary life<strong>  
><strong>It's a ride that takes you<strong>  
><strong>All the way up, all the way down<strong>  
><strong>Never look back<strong>  
><strong>It's time to breakout<strong>

Rachel and Quinn sat there in awe of what they were hearing.

**I like to go out walking in the pouring rain**  
><strong>I want my rock and roll to make the windows shake<strong>  
><strong>I wait 'til 3 a.m. to call everyone I know<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna bring the noise, I'm ready, here we go<strong>

Lauren and Tine were rocking out, while Puck was just wanting her like all the hot chicks he knows.

**All the way up, all the way down**  
><strong>Never look back<strong>  
><strong>It's time to breakout<strong>  
><strong>I want it my way<strong>  
><strong>I do what I do<strong>  
><strong>I know what I like<strong>  
><strong>And maybe it's you<strong>  
><strong>That's right<strong>  
><strong>It's a temporary life<strong>  
><strong>It's a ride that takes you<strong>  
><strong>All the way up, all the way down<strong>  
><strong>Never look back<strong>  
><strong>It's time to breakout<strong>

knew he had a lot of talent in the room and nothing could stop them from winning Nationals now.

**It's my life and it's a riot**  
><strong>Come on baby, you can't deny it<strong>  
><strong>Don't deny it<strong>

**All the way up**  
><strong>All the way down<strong>  
><strong>Holding my breath<strong>  
><strong>Letting it out<strong>  
><strong>I want it my way<strong>  
><strong>I do what I do<strong>  
><strong>I know what I like<strong>  
><strong>Baby<strong>

**All the way up, all the way down**  
><strong>Never look back<strong>  
><strong>It's time to breakout<strong>  
><strong>I want it my way<strong>  
><strong>I do what I do<strong>  
><strong>I know what I like<strong>  
><strong>And maybe it's you<strong>  
><strong>That's right<strong>  
><strong>It's a temporary life<strong>  
><strong>It's a ride that takes you<strong>  
><strong>All the way up, all the way down<strong>  
><strong>Never look back<strong>  
><strong>It's time to breakout<strong>

**It's time to breakout**  
><strong>It's time to breakout<strong>  
><strong>Right now<strong>

When she finished she smirked at the group and towards Rachel whose jaw was still in awe of the voice that came out of the small framed cheerleader. The room filled with applause. "Wow…", both Quinn and Rachel said aloud as she walked back to her seat.

The rest of the meeting flew by with talk about nationals and the mash-ups. It was finally time to go home and as they started to walk out, Brittany and Santana rushed up to Chrystal, who noticed they were holding pinkies. "Hey Chrystal… Brittany and I are going to bread sticks tonight at seven, Puck's treat and we were wondering if you'd like to go", Santana said holding her breath.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like a plan, I'm going to have to get a ride from Rachel though, she is going to Quinn's tonight 'round that time, and my car is still in the shop", Chrystal said with a smile.

"Alright, we'll see you there", they both said with a smile as they walked away.

A few hours later while they were about to leave Santana got a text from Quinn.  
><em><strong> S, you gotta get to the hospital now! -Q<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Alright guys be nice, i had two friends proof read this for me. That and its my first Faberrittana fic with an OC.. hope you guys liked it.. leave your reviews please! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Chapter 2 WOOT XD...**

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.. if i did Santana would have shown up to Britt's talk show._

* * *

><p>45 minutes after getting the text from Quinn, Brittany and Santana finally arrived at the hospital. They went to the E.R. and found Quinn sitting there blanked face, staring at the double doors. The couple walked over to Quinn preparing for bad news. "Q?" Brittany whimpered out, already crying.<p>

Quinn didn't even budge. "Quinn." Santana said putting her hand on her shoulder making Quinn jump. "Sorry Q…you were zoned out babe. What happened? Where are Rachel and Chrystal?" Santana asked as her and Brittany sat on other side of Quinn to comfort her.

"Sorry…S… I didn't even notice you were here. I don't know where either of them are... they haven't come out, I know Chrystal is awake at least, she's the one who called me." Quinn said not taking her eyes off the doors but letting Brittany take her into her arms.

"Chrystal didn't say anything?" Santana asked holding Quinn's hand.

"No she didn't she just told me to get here when her doctor or someone walked in." Quinn said.

All three of them perked up as the doors opened and a doctor walked over to them "?" he asked towards them.

"Y-yes?" Quinn looked up towards the doctor.

"One of your friends are awake and out of surgery, she is asking for you." The doctor motioned to the doors. "You two may come too and we will have to go up to the ICU to go to her room, so please follow me."

The three of them got up holding each others hands hopping for the best. The got into an elevator with the doctor and he showed them where there friends room was. He opened the door and let them go in. As soon as they looked in Brittany and Santana ran to the bed followed closely by Quinn. Brittany and Santana holding Chrystal's non casted hand, Brittany started crying looking at the damage done to Chrystal. She lied there with a drugged sleepy smile a huge bruise covering her right eye with multiple cuts and stitches in her face, her arm in a sling over her chest and a bandage over her left knee.

"Hey girly, you look good." Santana laughed

"Shut up…" Chrystal laughed looking at the crying pair and the distant looking Quinn at the foot of her bed. "Quinn… she is going to be ok…" Chrystal stated looking at her as she walked over to the side of Chrystal's bed, tears streaming down her face.

"How can you know that?" Quinn scoffed more of sadness then anger.

"Cause she's a strong girl. She wouldn't leave u like that, she wouldn't." Chrystal stared right into Quinn's eyes. "I might be new here but I can tell she loves you… and would never EVER do that to you."

"Thank you…" Quinn said lightly touching Chrystal's arm while whipping her eyes.

A nurse walked in and checked the monitors and Chrystal's chart. "I was told to tell you girls the young lady who came in with Ms. Morrison is out of surgery and you may go see her in a while, give her some time to recover and hopefully wake up." She finished looking at the girls.

"What do you mean wake up?" Santana asked.

"Well she hit her head pretty well cracking it pretty badly, she broke a few ribs as well as her arm from the impact, when we got her into the X-ray we immediately noticed she had some internal bleeding from some glass that had entered her abdomen and cut into her intestine. From what I understand they were able to fix it pretty fast before any major blood loss, we just don't know when she will wake up." The nurse said as she walked away.

Quinn broke down crying, Santana comforting her as Brittany held tightly onto Chrystal's hand.

(few hours later)

Quinn was asleep in Santana's lap when a doctor came in to tell them they could go visit Rachel even though she is not awake yet. "Britt you go, I'll bring Quinn in awhile besides Chrystal passed out, go babe" Santana said as Britt walked over and kissed Santana before following the doctor to Rachel's room.

Brittany walked into Rachel's room and instantly started crying as she saw Bruise after Bruise after stitch after stitch covering Rachel on her face and arms. She slowly walked over to Rachel's bed side and grabbed her hand lightly.

(Brittany)

**If I die young, bury me in satin****  
><strong>**Lay me down on a, bed of roses****  
><strong>**Sink me in the river, at dawn****  
><strong>**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**Uh oh, uh oh**

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother****  
><strong>**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and****  
><strong>**Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no****  
><strong>**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby****  
><strong>

(Santana)

**The sharp knife of a short life, well****  
><strong>**I've had, just enough time**

**If I die young, bury me in satin****  
><strong>**Lay me down on a, bed of roses****  
><strong>**Sink me in the river, at dawn****  
><strong>**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**The sharp knife of a short life, well****  
><strong>**I've had, just enough time**

**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom****  
><strong>**I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've****  
><strong>**Never known the lovin' of a man****  
><strong>**But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a****  
><strong>**Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,****  
><strong>**Who would have thought forever could be severed by****  
><strong>**The sharp knife of a short life, well,****  
><strong>**I've had, just enough time**

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls****  
><strong>**What I never did is done**

**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar****  
><strong>**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner****  
><strong>**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'****  
><strong>**Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'****  
><strong>

(Quinn)**  
><strong>**If I die young…**

"Hey sleepy head, you want to go see Rachel? We got the go ahead to a few moments ago." Santana asked with a small smile.

"Yeah…" she said as Santana helped her up. They walked to where the nurse to them where to find their friends. They only walked a short distance but for Quinn it seemed like a few miles. They made it to Rachel's door and Santana walked right in while Quinn hesitated a bit before stepping inside. She took one look at the bed where Rachel lay and burst into tears. It was a good thing Santana was not that far from her as Quinn fell to her knees. "This can't be happening!" she cried out into Santana's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter..<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Got into a writers tangent.. couldn't stop.**

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own Glee... i wish i did id be rich _

* * *

><p>"This can't be happening" Quinn cries out once more into Santana's shoulder. Brittany got up and rushed over to her friend and girlfriend and embraced them both into a tight hug.<p>

"Shhhhh… Quinn we've got you." Santana sooths while running her fingers through Quinn's hair. "Rachel will not leave you, we all know how much she loves you. Even Chrystal, who may I remind you has only been here for a week, knows that. Besides, you and Berry have only been dating for a couple weeks… and she never half asses anything." Santana pulled her tight as that last remark made Quinn let out a choked laugh.

"It's ok Quinn, we are here no matter what, and we've always been here for you." Brittany smiled lightly as she put a hand on Quinn's cheek and kissed her forehead. Britt might not be smart, but she knows just what to say every time.  
>(Brittany)<p>

**When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm strong<br>I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold<br>and it breaks through my soul  
>And I know I'll find<br>deep inside me  
>I can be the one<br>**(Santana)**  
>I will never let you fall(let you fall)<br>I'll stand up with you forever  
>I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)<br>Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
><strong>(Brittany and Santana)**  
>It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.<br>Seasons are changing  
>And waves are crashing<br>And stars are falling all for us  
>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter<br>I can show you I'll be the one  
><strong>All three of the girls get up and walk over to Rachel's bed side.**  
>I will never let you fall (let you fall)<br>I'll stand up with you forever  
>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)<br>Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
><strong>

(Quinn)  
><strong>Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart<br>Please don't throw that away  
>Cuz I'm here for you<br>Please don't walk away and  
>Please tell me you'll stay, stay<strong>

Quinn sits down in the chair, grabs Rachel's hand and put her head down on the bed and sobs into the sheets. Santana and Brittany both grab two chairs for themselves and sit on either side of Quinn comforting her, the best they could. Santana and Britt just looked at each other sorrow evident in both of their eyes. Santana stood up as she notices Quinn's breathing becomes slow and steady. "I'm going to go get food and check on Chrystal, you want anything?" She whispers so not to wake Quinn.

"Yeah can you get me a burger or something and a Coke?" Britt whispers back.

"Anything for you baby…" Santana Leans over placing a soft but lingering kiss on Britt's lips before she left the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey sleepy head." Santana walks into Chrystal's room to find her awake.<p>

"Hey cutie" she smiles lightly trying to sit up, but flinches as a sharp pain shoots through her chest that makes her gasp in pain.

Santana rushes over and sets the food down on the chair next to the bed. "Does it hurt? Do you want me to get a nurse?" Santana asks trying to keep her composer but failing to.

"No S, I'm fine I just wanted to sit up but, the doctor said I broke 2 ribs, I think I just moved wrong." She tries to sit up once more this time with Santana's help. "Thank you." She smiles at the Latina.

"Don't worry bout it. But if you tell anyone I'm being nice like this to the new girl or the berry I'm going to hunt you down." Santana finishes with a serious look on her face.

Chrystal just laughs. " So is she awake yet?"

"No she hasn't even moved, and I mean they have only been together a short time but I'm afraid to leave Quinn by herself. She is strong and all but those two just fell for each other like they had been partners since Britt and I … I just don't know what I'd do if we lost her." Santana wipes a tear from her eye. "Well hey, I'm going to go see if the nurse will let you come to Berries room in a wheel chair.. That way you're not in here by yourself." She says as she leaves the room.

She comes back in followed by a male nurse whit a wheelchair. He picks up Chrystal carefully and sets her down on the chair hooking up the I.V on the back of the chair and leaving them there.

"Alright come on lets go" Santana says putting the food in Chrystal's lap and rolling her down the hall way to Rachel's room. "Hey look who I brou…" Santana was interrupted by Chrystal who shushed her.

"They are both asleep." Chrystal says smiling lightly at Britt then noticing Rachel's unconscious body laying there she broke down into tears.

Santana got on her knees beside her and grabbed her hand. "Don't cry. Like you said… she is going to be fine… she has to be, she would never leav…"

"Santana?" Brittany sat up wiping her eyes and smile when she sat Chrystal in the wheelchair. She got up slowly not to wake Quinn and walked over. She bent over and kissed Chrystal lightly on the lips which made both Santana and Chrystal gasp. "What? I know you have only been here a little while but it feels like I have known you as long as I have known S because of Cheerios and Glee. But don't look so shocked Chrystal, San just gasped because I beat her to it…" Britt giggled and winked at then kissed her girlfriend.

"Hey what time is it?" A groggy Quinn said looking at the giggling trio.

"Time to get you guys home." A nurse said as she walked in. "Visiting hours are over. Only on person per patient can stay."

Santana and Brittany left Quinn in Rachel's room after giving her hugs and kisses on the cheeks. They both wheeled Chrystal back to her room and had a nurse pick her up like last time. Both gave her a kiss before leaving the hospital

(Quinn)

**I miss you miss you**

(Santana)  
><strong>Hello there the angel from my nightmare<strong>**  
><strong>**The shadow in backround of the morgue****  
><strong>**The unsespecting victim of darkness in the valley****  
><strong>**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want****  
><strong>**Where you can always find me****  
><strong>**And we'll have Halloween on Christmas****  
><strong>**And in the night we'll wish this never ends****  
><strong>**We'll wish this never end**  
>(Chrystal)<br>**Where are you and I'm so sorry****  
><strong>**I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight****  
><strong>**I need somebody and always**  
><strong>This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime<strong>  
>(Brittany)<p>

**And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders****  
><strong>**catching things and eating their insides****  
><strong>**Like indecision to call you****  
><strong>**And hear your voice of treason****  
><strong>**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight****  
><strong>**stop this pain tonight****  
><strong>(Quinn)  
><strong>Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head<strong>  
>(Chrystal)<p>

**Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head**

(Santana)

**Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head**

(Brittany

**Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head**  
>(Chrystal)<p>

**I miss you miss you**  
>(Brittany)<p>

**I miss you miss you**

(Santana)

**I miss you miss you**

(Quinn)

**I miss you miss you**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so... i wanna know what you guys think bout my song choices... reviews are loved <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Im sorry bout not posting for awhile im currently moving to a new house and had some writers block. I also wanna say sorry for the size of this chapter, im still having writers block and cant seem to find any good songs for the fic. Thank you for your patients**

**_Disclaimer- _i own nothing or Britt and San would have kissed when they were alone during prom! **

* * *

><p>(The day of Chrystal's release 3 days later.)<p>

Brittany rolled Chrystal into Rachel's room to see Quinn still asleep clinching Rachel's hand. She smiled and lied down the bag that was on her back with the note that Santana had wrote on the table next to Quinn and kissed her head lightly so not to wake her up. Chrystal smiled sadly as they left Rachel and Quinn. They got to the entrance with Chrystal and her items and helped Santana load Chrystal up into the truck.

"Do you think Rachel will wake up?" Brittany asked as they started down the road.

"B, don't think like that babe… of course she will wake up… she wouldn't leave Q." Santana spoke softly as she noticed the light snoring from the back seat of the truck. "She'll wake up babe" she took Britt's hand as they turned down Santana's street.

They pulled into Santana's drive way. "Hey C… come on babe… wake up." Brittany shook Chrystal's shoulder lightly to wake up the sleeping girl up. Santana helped Britt get Chrystal out of the truck and onto the wheelchair.

"So…" Chrystal yawns while stretching in the chair. "Are you going to pick me up tomorrow for school?"

"Actually, seeing you live by your self we are going to take you to my house so we can help you out… we brought you here for your clothes, and school stuff." Santana said pushing Chrystal through her apartment to the lone dresser in the corner.

Brittany grabbed the bag they had brought and started going through Chrystal's clothes while Santana grabbed and pack all of her school books, and her bathroom items. They sat there talking for about an hour before they decided to go get some pizza and a movie or two from Blockbuster. When they got home they had to carry Chrystal in before bringing in her chair. They headed for Santana's room after dishing out the pizza and putting it into the fridge. After a few bites of her pizza Chrystal took the meds the doctors gave her. Santana popped in the movie and before too long Britt went to set her plate on the night stand only to notice Chrystal asleep in her chair, they got up and cleared some space on the bed and picked her up and set her in the middle and snuggled gently against her.

(Santana)

To know her is to love her

I'm goin' undercover

To catch a glimpse but not get caught

But to see her could be worse

If I don't get my head straight first

On second thought I guess I'll not

(Brittany)

She's almost brighter than the sun

Seems to me to be unfair

When you consider everyone

Who pales when they compare

When they compare

(Santana)

Can't hold a candle to her

'Cause all the moths get in the way

And they'll begin to chew her

Entire attire until it frays

(Brittany)

She outshines anyone

Whoever might dare to bask in

The same candlelight

(both)

In the same candlelight.

They smiled at each other before falling asleep themselves.

* * *

><p>Chrystal woke up before the alarm even went off. She smiled, but had to pee. "San…" she gently shook Santana to wake her up.<p>

"Hmm?" she mumbled looking at Crystal with droopy eyes.

"I have to pee…" Chrystal whispered out shyly.

Instantly Santana shot up and picked the small framed cheerleader up gently and headed towards the bathroom. She set her down gently on her good leg and left to go wake Britt up for school. Brittany and Santana started getting their clothes ready when they heard the toilet flush and the lid close, not to long after that a small voice came from behind the door. Santana helped her back into the room and on to the bed with her bag of clothes.

A bout half an hour later, the trio was ready and loaded their stuff and helped Chrystal into the truck then headed off to school. They listened to music and just talked. They got to school early and got a spot next to one of the new handicap access ramps for the school. After people arrived and its was about 20 minutes before 1st bell, they noticed something that didn't surprise them, Quinn's car was no where in site.

_**Hey Q, have you been home yet?-S**_

_**She's still asleep…S can u drop by rach's house and pick up some of my clothes?-Q**_

_**Yea, sure hun u sure you don't want to come home for a while? Switch spots so to speak get some rest?-S**_

_**Cant-Q**_

_** K, well Britt and I will swing by wit C to come see yea-S**_

The day went by extremely fast as Britt and Santana took turns pushing Chrystal around the school for her different classes. Coach was actually really supportive even with the fact that she was missing 4 cheerios for awhile and one for the rest of the year due to her injury.

The trio drove to Rachel's house and grabbed a bag for Quinn and put some of her favorite snacks in the bag as well. They got to the hospital and headed to the new room Rachel was moved, they saw that Quinn was sleeping. Britt sat the bag down and took a seat on Santana's lap who was sitting in the only other chair. Britt went to talk to Chrystal about her pain and how people treated her today only to see Chrystal staring at the bed.

"Hey." A small voice coughed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry bout the size of this chapter i'll try to post more when im out of this block of mine... but while your waiting reviews would be awesome!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry bout the delay and the size of this chapter. as i said ive been moving.. yes i know i have posted other stories but im also in writers block for this particular story and i apoligize **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing, if i did i wouldn't need to write fan fics**

* * *

><p>Chrystal rolled over to Rachel's bed side after holding her finger to her mouth towards the girls next to her and to Rachel. "She is asleep. I don't think she had one decent night while you were here." She said as she pointed over to the still sleeping Quinn.<p>

She looked over at Quinn and smiled lightly. She looked back over at the trio and they could tell she was still drowsy from what ever meds they had her on. "H-how long?" She slurred a little.

"Today is number 4. Your dads have been here every chance they could." Santana stated.

Brittany started to walk out the door but waved her hand then held a finger up to her mouth as a doctor walked in. "Well hello then, your friends have been worried about you. How do you feel?"

"A little drowsy, a little headache but I think that's from the lights." She whispered out to the doctor.

"Well if you need to try and get some sleep, I know that you've been out for a few days but you do need to rest." He said as he finished checking her out quietly then left.

"Can one of you wake Q? I would be she is on my arm." Rachel smiled at the sleeping Quinn beside her.

Chrystal rolled over and put a light hand on Quinn's shoulder, which made her jump and look at Chrystal. "Hey sleepy head, you miss us?" She smiled and laughed lightly as Britt and Santana walked over. Rachel sitting there quietly.

"Hey guys, did you bring my clothes and homework Santana?" Q asked without glancing over at Rachel.

"Yeah, but there was a problem." Santana looked down.

"What?" Quinn sat straight up.

"You were asleep." Rachel said smiling as Quinn spun around.

"Rachel!" She said as she flung her arms around the small brunette's neck.

"Ow." She winced making Quinn pull back.

"Sorry." She said and kissed Rachel's hand lightly. "Why didn't you guys wake me sooner?" she said pushing Chrystal back in the wheelchair and into Santana.

"Because the last few times we've been here you look like you were stoned off your ass cause of lack of sleep. So we let you sleep a little while longer." Chrystal smiled lightly.

"Well this doesn't count Wheels! You should have woken me up." Quinn said looking extremely pissed at the small brunette in the wheel chair.

"Hey…." A small voice chocked out. They all turned to see Rachel trying to sit up. Quinn rushed carefully to help her up, as Britt pulled Chrystal who was trying, but failing to attack the blonde cheerleading captain. After helping Rachel sitting up, Quinn turned back to insult Chrystal.

"Guys, just…" Britt was interrupted by the loud voices. "Guys…" Interrupted once more, this time by Santana and Rachel joining in to the fray of words. "GUYS, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Brittany yelled over the girls bickering. They all turned shocked, staring at the once again quiet Brittany. "Stop. Rachel's up, we should be happy not fighting each other." She spoke like she was about to start crying.

They all nodded and sat around the diva's bed and just talked about glee and how the school was reacting to the fact that the HBIC and her "plaything" as the school called Rachel have been gone for nearly a week. Santana gossiped about the fact that Finn was still determined as ever to get Rachel back from Quinn. He told Santana that she was just using Rachel for her own personal gain. They all laughed except for Chrystal who sat smiling at the whole group of girls that loved each other, no matter what they said they loved each other. They sat there for what seemed like only a few moments but in reality the sun had fallen behind the horizon and a nurse said they would have to go home seeing that visiting hours were over. Brittany and Santana got up and hugged Quinn and Rachel lightly before wheeling Chrystal out of the hospital.

"I missed you." Quinn said smiling as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I missed you two." Rachel smiled back at Quinn and she scooted over the best she could with out hurting her arm. "Come here." She patted the bed with her free arm and she didn't have to tell Quinn twice. She was in the bed snuggled up lightly so not to hurt her injured girlfriend. They sat there for a few moments before Quinn crashed her lips into Rachel's. They kissed a few moments before having to pull back for air. Rachel just smiled as Quinn lied her head down on the pillow and was instantly out. "Night Quinn." She whispered out before falling asleep herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys tell me what you think. would love to hear some ides to get me out of this stump <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys heres a small update, and im sorry bout the time.. been moving til the other day ... and been lazy... but check out Alybal19's stuff she amazing!**

**Disclaimer: u know the drill**

* * *

><p>"Well it's 2pm and we have no homework, what do you girls want to do?" Santana asked as Brittany curled into her lap a little further.<p>

"We could go see a movie." Britt suggested.

"We could go to my apartment." Chrystal suggested. They looked at her questioningly.

"Apartment? You don't live with your parents?" Britt asked looking at her sadly.

"No my dad moved here but he said he would have to move again in the next few months… I was tired of moving so he said as long as I pass my classes he'll pay for my apartment. I live next to Sam." Chrystal smiled as Britt and Santana looked at each other and nodded.

"Then let's go!" They got up and helped Chrystal off of the chair and into the wheelchair. The left Santana's house and pulled into the motel where Sam and Chrystal lived. They saw Sam leaving for his job and said their hellos and pushed the open and wheeled Chrystal in.

"So…. What you want to do?" Santana asked as they picked Chrystal up and set her on the bed.

"I could think of a few things." Britt grinned shyly behind Santana. The other two girls grinned, but before Santana could do anything Britt came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "I wonder what Quinn and Rachel would be doing right now if she was ok." Then started kissing Santana's neck making her breath catch. Chrystal couldn't stand the fact she couldn't stand, she scooted to the edge of her bed and stood up on her good leg using her bed to kind of hold her self up. She got to the girls and started kissing the other side of Santana's neck making her moan lightly this time.

"Ok." Santana shrugged both girls off her. "Enough of ganging up on me, and you shouldn't be standing in the first place." She grinned toward Britt and both picked Chrystal up and set her on the bed before they pinned her arms with their legs. They leaned over and started kissing each other. They moaned as their tongues started fighting for dominance, making Chrystal moan in rage.

They both got into a better position, lying down next to Chrystal on either side, their Santana's leg woven with Chrystal's good one. The both got down to Chrystal's neck and started kissing, licking, and nipping at her pulse points. Britt started making her way up and nibbled her ear lobe lightly before sliding her hand up from Chrystal's hip into her shirt. The touches made both girls moan lightly, and made Chrystal twitch and push her leg up into Santana's core making her moan in kind. Britt and Santana were about to pull Chrystal's shirt off before Santana's phone rang.

"Ugh…" she said as she grabbed her phone. Her face looked concerned as she looked at the picture on her Iphone. "Hel…" She was interrupted by sobs.

"San… San…. I need you…" Quinn whimpered in between sobs.

"We are on our way!" They loaded up Chrystal fast and got into Santana's truck. They pretty much sped the whole way to the hospital. They took the elevator to the floor Rachel was on and saw commotion out in the hall near Rachel's room. They turned the corner and saw Quinn in the fetal position. "What the hell happened! Santana yelled pretty much sliding on her knees to get next to Quinn.

"I don't know…she was fine one moment then she started shaking uncontrollably…. I don't wan…" Quinn said sobbing but was interrupted by a kiss from Santana.

"Don't think like that… please doesn't think like that… if it wasn't for her, I would have never had the courage to ask Britt out or come out to the glee club… I would have never had such a wonderful girlfriend or such good FWBs." Brittany broke down when she saw the strong Santana start crying. Chrystal just rolled her self over to the girls and watched in disbelieve.

As soon as Chrystal got to the girls their hearts stopped. "CLEAR!" Rang through the hall. Chrystal actually stood up out of her chair ignoring the slight pain of the stitches tearing and walked over to the room. "CLEAR!" rang through the hall again.

"It can't happen like this twice…" the girls looked up at Chrystal who started looking pale. "Mum?" She gasped in a high pitched voice.

"CLEAR!" Rang one last time and it all went black for the small framed brunette as she fell backwards and hit the ground hard.

"CHRYSTAL!" Brittany got up and rushed over to her. She was freaking out, crying to the point she couldn't breathe. All 3 girls' hearts skipped a beat when they hear the sound they wished they would hear.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ill try to update in the next day or two again.. .review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So this story isnt gettin much buzz like i hoped it would.. this is based off a true story that happened to a Foreign Exchange student that i was friends with, She is always remembered and loved RIP hun... and so ill be closing this down shortly.**

**Disclaimer: Owns nothin but the experience of loosing a good friend.**

* * *

><p>They sat there in Chrystal's room for almost 5 hours. It was the only one they could go to cause the doctors were in and out of Rachel's room too much. Quinn was passed out on a now sleeping Brittany, their faces both stained wit tears that wouldn't stop. Santana pacing back and forth. "You know I can't sleep with all of your pacing San." Santana instantly stopped and looked over to Chrystal who was awake. She rushed over and grabbed her shoulders.<p>

"I have 3 things, 1 you make Brittany freak out again, I'll kill you, two you tore your stitches so your going to have a nasty scar, and 3, why the hell did you say "Mum?" before you passed out?" Santana asked loudly waking Quinn and Brittany who slowly joined Santana.

Chrystal looked down before sliding herself up in the bed. When I first got my license I was driving my mum to the store, and we got ran off the road, just like Rachel and I. she hit her head like Rachel, and… RACHEL?" the girls jumped when she stopped to ask about Rachel.

"She is alive, but we don't know if she's awake or not, they won't let us see her." Brittany said holding the tear struck Quinn close.

"O, ok. Well like what happened with Rachel she had a seizure, but she didn't live… I know it wasn't my fault that she died it was that car thief's fault, but it just reminded me too much of my mum…"

They all looked down sadly. The Brittany looked up "They said you didn't have to stay over night that it was the excitement and the slight blood loss that made you pass out so we can go home, and you can have your leg bent now instead of straight." She smiled.

"Then get me out of this bed!" she smiled and they picked her up and slid her onto the chair.

"Quinn, we are taking you with us, I know you want to stay here with Rachel but you need a shower and some fresh air." Santana said grabbing Quinn's arm and escorting the other girls out of the hospital.

They had to go out of the emergency exit because their truck was parked in that parking lot. Chrystal knew something was wrong that day, it just didn't feel right in her gut. They all were behind her and she took off on her wheel chair and as she got to the middle of the road between the hospital and the parking lot an ambulance came screaming into the lot lights on, they didn't see the girl in the wheelchair and hit her full on before stopping. Santana ran over to Chrystal who was covered in blood and had a huge gash on the side of her head. "Hold on Chrystal." She said as the guys in the ambulance jumped out and rushed to the girl as one took the guy in the back out and inside.

"T-tell Rachel… she breaks Quinn's heart I'm haunting her ass…" Chrystal tried to laugh out. Santana knew instantly something was seriously wrong when Chrystal started coughing blood up, her face started paling as they got her into the emergency room.

"Stay with us Chrystal…" Santana was following behind the doctors to the doors before being halted at the door by one of the nurses. At this point Santana snapped, she turned to the driver of the ambulance and decked him right in the face. "YOU BASTARD!" she went to punch him again but was pulled back by Quinn and Brittany. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! She's going to die because of you! I have one friend in a coma and you just killed another! But, no you had to speed into the parking lot to get someone who isn't dieing to the emergency room." Santana broke free from Quinn and decked him again, this time knocking his ass straight down.

"SANTANA!" a small voice comes from behind us. We all turn and Quinn falls to her knees. "What happened? Why are you crying? Who died?" Rachel gasped out in a panic.

Santana looked at Rachel in the wheel chair and then to the nurse pushing her. "She is stable, she will have to stay a few more days here but she isn't stuck to her bed anymore." The nurse smiled as if she knew what we were going to ask.

"Chrystal said that if you ever broke Quinn's heart she was going come back and haunt you." Santana whimpered out.

"What you mean?" Right as Rachel said that Santana heard the EMT stand up and turned and decked him in the stomach making him hunch then kicked him directly in the balls as hard as she could. Brittany grabbed her shirt and pulled her away and pushed her up against the pillar in the waiting room. She looked directly into Santana's eyes before breaking down into tears. Santana slid down the pillar with Brittany holding her closely.

"That fucking EMT was driving…" She glared at the man rolling in pain on the ground before burying her face into Britt's hair.

Security came and was chased away by the nurse who saw what happened. Picking the EMT off the ground and putting him into a chair. The doors opened and one of the doctors who went in with Chrystal came in. He looked at the girls. "I'm so sorry, there was nothing we could do, and as far as we could tell upon impact her healing ribs broke once more lodging themselves in her lungs and hitting her heart. We will know more after and autopsy." He walked back through the doors and away from us.

"It's odd. Who would have thought someone we only knew for a short time would have such an effect on us." Rachel gasped out through tears.

"It's because it was like loosing Santana. Chrystal was exactly like her, just white and British." Quinn seemed numb to the whole thing her focus on Rachel in the wheel chair.

"She belonged with us, but Lima just wasn't ready for two Santana's." Santana tried to smile through her tears. Brittany had never known loss so she was still sobbing into Santana's shoulder. "It's going to be ok Brittany, She might have been new, but she's a Cheerio… Coach Sylvester is going to throw her a party and you know it." Just as Brittany looked up Santana saw Finn walk in, she picked Brittany up and handed her off to Quinn. "Oh HELL TO THE NO!" She walked over and went to punch him but her fist was caught by Puck.

"We come in peace, I already told him I'd let you beat his ass if he tried to get Rachel back." Puck smiled before looking at the other girls. "What happened?" His voice went serious and looked like he was going to kill someone.

* * *

><p><strong>In the words of the Kurt's fave musical, and mine. "I dont know if i have been changed for the better, but because i knew you, i have been changed for good" well review or what ever.. but check out my other stories.. have fun, never regret.<strong>


End file.
